Forbidden Lynx
by Timid Vulpine
Summary: Panther can pull almost any girl, except the one he wants. Miyu secretly likes him back, but there are complications. Can Panther convince Miyu to love him? Or will Miyu be alone for what remains of her life? MATURE READERS ONLY! Um, why am I here, then?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own some Star Fox games, but Nintendo owns all design rights and copy writes to the characters, planets, ect. from the games. This includes all un-released games and characters. Pretty much everything else (including the personalities of the un-released characters) is the product of my own (quite insane) mind.

Hi hi,

... Um, well, three at once.

Some of you may think I'm in over my head. My only hope is that you are wrong. ''

I decided to write this one because, well... Panther and Miyu, in my mind, are a great match. If you don't agree, you don't have to read this. Any way, I set the filters to 'character 1: Panther' 'character 2: Miyu' and 'genre: romance', and there where absolutely NO stories! Shocked and appalled, I purchased another note book (well, the story came after the note book, but...), and started writing a 'Panther X Miyu' story. So here is the first chapter.

Please bare in mind, I may add this to the 'Drama' genre, or maybe the 'Tragedies' genre, and the rating is under watch. I still haven't finished writing it, so I'm not sure how sexual it'll get, (I try to be responsible when rating my stories) but I have 'eine gute' idea ('eine gute' being German for 'a good') for a plot twist. Not that I'm telling YOU yet. I'll give a few clues, a prize for the people to guess correctly before I reveal it. (When you guess, leave an idea for... something. In a good amount of detail please.) As there won't be a clue in the main part of this chapter, here's your first clue: it's to do with Miyu. The other clues, you'll have to find yourself.

Well, that's all the drivel I can come up with here. So, at least until the end,

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Miyu.

* * *

Panther walked out of 'The Purple Iris', his favourite club, alone for once. Not that there was a shortage of girls in there, but none of them had really caught his eye that night. So he was walking back to his flat, all on his lonesome, wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black trainers, his jacket, also black, slung over his back. Strings of 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by 'Panic! At The Disco' and laughter came from somewhere to his left, but he ignored it. That is, he ignored it until someone bounced backwards into him. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh Gods! Sorry about that! I get carried away when this band comes on, and, well, I love the music and I've gotta dance to their songs and... Sorry!" It was a female's voice, somewhere near Panther's stomach, quickly gaining altitude. Panther looked up as he was standing and nearly fell over again. There, stood directly in front of him, was Miyu Lynx, a beautifully red young feline with black stripes. She was wearing a tight red blouse, black jeans with a red belt and black-and-red checked trainers. Panther got a nice view of the underside of her bosom as he stood up. Her golden eyes widened a little as she recognised him, and when he was on his feet again, she hugged him, hard, causing him to drop his jacket. "PANTHER! Oh my GODS!" She blushed a bit, loosening her grip as he returned the embrace. "As you can tell, I'm as clumsy as ever. Oopsy!"

Panther chuckled lightly, pulled her slightly closer and stroked her back gently with his thumb. "Come on, you were never clumsy. It's just, when you dance, you go into your own zone. It's you. It's your nature." He blushed a little under his fur, moving his maw closer to her ear. He whispered, "I... I missed you Miyu. A lot."

Miyu silently thanked the Gods for her fur colour, else her blush would have shown through. She lent her head on Panther's shoulder a little and whispered back. "I... missed you too, Panther, It's SO good to see you after so long..." Just then someone yelled for Miyu to go back down the alley. Something about Fara and Fay having a drinking contest with the 65 percent proof vodka. Miyu disengaged from the hug, much to Panther's displeasure. "Sorry Panther, but that's my cue to get down there and stop the madness!" She darted back through the alleyway, calling back, "See ya 'round, OK?"

"Yeah, see ya." Panther sighed under his breath, picking up his jacket and walking back to his apartment, silently berating himself. _Is that the best you could do? 'I missed you'. I mean, Sap City, and all you GOT was a hug! _Panther had had a crush on Miyu since he was 14-years-old, over 10 years ago now (he'd tried to ignore it by dating other girls). And it seemed to have gotten more intense over the years, making him want her more than ever. _So why not just have said it, idiot?! Just 3 simple words: 'I love you'. That's IT! The worst she could do is laugh and/or say 'no'! _As Panther entered his 4th floor flat, he muttered, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He punched a door frame and dropped onto the sofa. He sat there, staring at the blank T.V. screen, aware that something was nagging him. He realised what as he was falling asleep. _If she wasn't interested in me, why would she hold me as tightly and as warmly as she did? _Then he was asleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

Well... ta da? I'm half asleep as I type this up, so if it's rubbish, I'll do something tomorrow or something. ARGH ! 2 "something"s in one sentence! That's bad.

I'm doing this one over the hollidays, no matter what, it's being finished! Um... need 2 go 2 bed now, so please 'Ruby and Recuntion'(You'll get it after the next chapter.)! Anyway,

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi,

Wow! 5 reviews already! AND no-one's hazarded a guess at my plot twist! But a good review is better than a bad review, and a HELL of a lot better than no review at all! So here comes the replies.

Let's start at the beginning with starfoxluver. I didn't get the "PantherXMiyu" paring from you, I haven't even HEARD of you until now! But thanks for the compliment.

Then we have Snake Of The Rose. (A bunch of screaming fan girls rush in, jump SOTR, ask him to sign notebooks and various parts of their bodies, snip off little bits of his hair, steals items of his clothing from the laundry basket, then leave giggling. Sorry if I got your gender wrong.) Yes, you are now famous! To me at least... Sorry that Panther's out of character, I only just realised this myself. I'm staging this 4 years after the Aparoid invasion (A.K.A. 4 years after assault.) and Command NEVER HAPPENED!! And you are SO SUPPORTIVE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! The reason the chapters are so short because it gives me easier chunks to type up. /\/\'

Now for Jessi. First off, I don't think any other first time reviewer. Yeah, Panther is kinda having a hard time, but things are gonna get worse before it gets better. Thanks, you really know how to make a good first impression. And, for the reason that I don't want you having an anxiety attack, here is the update.

ShadowFox0324, please step up to the bating plate now! I know, their an unlikely pairing, but so are Panther and Krystal! And, hey, that was positive, about me making it work. Thanks.

Cyber Wolf-Prototype-001, so nice to hear from you. (Dear GODS, I sound like I'm talking on the phone, don't I?) Start thinking more on grammar. This isn't a masterpiece, far from it. I just do my best with the support I get. Thanks though.

Uh, well, here's the next chapter of Forbidden Lynx!

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Decision Time.

* * *

Miyu woke in her room in the apartment she shared with her younger brother, Recuntion, and his girlfriend, Ruby. From the day those 2 got together, they'd been 'R&R' for 'Ruby and Recuntion'. So Miyu, being a dutiful big sister, decided to make fun of it. From the day she caught wind of the slogan (some 2 weeks after it had started, thanks to Recuntion's skills of hushing things up), she'd nicknamed Ruby 'Read' and Recuntion 'review'. She found it funny. So did Ruby. So did everyone else who heard it. Recuntion didn't.

Anyway, she woke alone, as always, in her room, as always. Her routine played itself through without her having to think that much. She yawned and stretched, recalling last night and longing for someone to be in the double bed with her to make her feel loved, followed by her crawling out of bed with a groan.

Stumbling over to her wardrobe, Miyu chose to wear a red sort sleeved t-shirt with 'OI! THE FACE IS THAT WAY" in black letters over the chest with black arrows pointing upward. She matched that with a pair of denim shorts and black long socks with 'Scary Spice' and cute little red chibi spiders on it. She smiled at the memory of the birthday she'd gotten THOSE. Ruby had been worried that Miyu had been disappointed, but the truth was Miyu had no longer had any matching pairs of cool long socks and hated tights. She'd actually been WISHING for socks. She giggled when she remembered Ruby's reaction to how pleased the feline had been about the socks. Then, grabbing a matching set of underwear on her way, she headed to her private bathroom.

After removing the grey vest and shorts she wore to bed from her furry body, she turned on the shower, then, to allow the water to run hot, she went over to the small radio in her window and tuned it to 'Cornerian Waves', her favourite radio station that just happened to be broadcast on the coast, as well as the one she worked for. It was broadcasting the 5a.m. news as she got into the shower, melting under the scalding hot water she loved, but soon the DJ came on air.

"Hey hey, all you early risers, this is the Dawn Patrol crew, with me, Fay Spaniel, here with Brittany Fritten the news reporter. And that's it. Personally, I think I'm turning partially nocturnal, as I couldn't sleep when I got home last night! Fara's just late, but Ms. Miyu Lynx WON'T be joining us this at 6.30 this morning, as she's been REALY stressed the past few weeks! What is UP with ya Miyu. You seem troubled by something lately. At any rate get better soon. Oh, and I know you're listening, so we have an E-mail from a Panther Caroso." This caught Miyu's attention. Panther? Panther sent in an E-mail? How did he get the address? How did he know where she even WORKED?! She stopped washing and listened intently to Fay's broadcast. "It says 'Nice bumping into you last night. Hope we can do it again sometime Would you like to get a coffee with me? I'll pay, promise! Just give me a call, or E-mail me. I'm bearing my soul on live radio here, so please? Sorry, I'm guilt tripping you there. Like you said, see ya round, OK?' Aw Miyu, isn't that sweet? I'll send you the E-mail address so you can arrange this a little less publicly. To spare your blushes, here's 'But It's Better If You Do' by 'Panic! At The Disco'. I hope I won't die for reading this on air, but it's likely I will."

With that, the song started. The E-mail stayed firmly in the front of Miyu's mind as she woke up, little by little. _Same old Panther_ she thought. When She was sure she was clean, she got out, dried herself, got dressed, and turned the radio as Brittany started talking again. Miyu had never liked Brittany. The young monkey had a bad attitude, didn't do a thorough job, and took more time off than was strictly necessary, leaving poor Miyu to do the job instead, forcing her to get up 2 hours early, usually on short notice. Miyu had spoken to the boss, and hopefully, Brittany would be SACKED. Miyu then left the bathroom to get ready for the day. She'd taken the day off to have a lazy day, but that didn't mean she couldn't use her normal tactic of using a little make-up to highlight her features.

She sat down at her vanity table. It was a beautiful vanity table. It was an intricately carved oak desk with a dozen or so drawers, painted black, offset with red hearts, with a matching mirror and a similar stool with a red satin cushion. Miyu picked up the red and black tiger pattern hairbrush and started undoing the damage caused by towelling her hair dry.

About halfway through, her entire right forearm, from her elbow to her fingertips, had a violent spasm, causing her hand to open and make her drop the brush. It hurt so much! Then it changed. It suddenly felt as if something was gnawing away at her muscle! Her claws involuntarily extended and her hand slowly clenched into a fist. She gasped loudly and hissed from the pain. This hurt even more! Then it stopped, as suddenly as it came.

Miyu looked at the 4 deep puncture marks in the palm of her right hand, caused by her fully extended claws. She knew this was a terrible development. She hadn't had a spasm like that. Her thoughts drifted to Panther. _The way he held me last night... the E-mail he sent in this morning... if I die now, how would he be affected? Would he cry for me? _She looked at herself in the mirror and saw tears forming in her eyes. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and sighed. _Not as much as he could if I acted on my feelings for him and he feels the same way. _Miyu had had a MASIVE crush on Panther since she was about 13 years old, almost 11 years ago now. Whenever she listened to any songs by 'Paramore', she had these vivid visions of Panther kissing her and licking her passionately on the lips and neck. She sighed again at the thought. But it was simply a fantasy for her. _And it's gonna have to STAY a fantasy!! Well, at least until I have control of my entire arm 24/7..._

She nodded to herself in a decisive way and picked her brush up. "Well, it's decided then. Simply friends for the time being." She went back to getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Panther sat there, on his couch, listening to 'Cornerian Waves', waiting for Miyu to speak. It was 5:05a.m and some kid, who obviously either wasn't very good or very interested (or both) in her job, was just finishing the news report. He'd been since 3:30a.m, researching 'Cornerian Waves' (on a whim and out of pure boredom), then writing the E-mail. The DJ interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey hey, all you early risers, this is the Dawn Patrol crew, with me, Fay Spaniel, here with Brittany Fritten the news reporter. And that's it. Personally, I think I'm turning partially nocturnal, as I couldn't sleep when I got home last night! Fara's just late, but Ms. Miyu Lynx WON'T be joining us this at 6.30 this morning," What? No Miyu? But he'd tuned in especially for her, "as she's been REALY stressed the last few weeks!" Oh. Well, better to have no Miyu for one day than for her to have a nervous breakdown. "What is UP with ya Miyu. You seem troubled by something lately. At any rate get better soon. Oh, and I know you're listening, so we have an E-mail from a Panther Caroso." _Here it comes_. He braced himself. "It says 'Nice bumping into you last night. Hope we can do it again sometime Would you like to get a coffee with me? I'll pay, promise! Just give me a call, or E-mail me. I'm bearing my soul on live radio here, so please? Sorry, I'm guilt tripping you there. Like you said, see ya round, OK?' Aw Miyu, isn't that sweet? I'll send you the E-mail address so you can arrange this a little less publicly. To spare your blushes, here's 'But It's Better If You Do' by 'Panic! At The Disco'. I hope I won't die for reading this on air, but it's likely I will."

Panther was nervous now. What if she laughed at him? What if that one E-mail put her off even being his friend?? Then he remembered that Miyu wasn't like that. If she found this as a step too far, she would refuse his invite and they would go back to being just friends.

After he'd seen Miyu again the previous night, Panther had sworn to give up his old womanising ways. Miyu had changed him. In his eyes, she was the one and only one for him, and he didn't want to scare her away. And that meant he would have to take things at the pace SHE wanted. But Panther was fine with that. He would wait forever for Miyu if he could.

He leaned back on the pillows and looked at the ceiling. "So, it's decided. After Miyu finds out about that E-mail, the pace of this relationship is up to her." With that, he got up, stretched, and went to get ready for work.

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

Hope you lot like this. I pulled an all-night-er to get this up for you. Right now it's... HOLY CRAP!! 7:16a.m? I never went to bed! Ah well, I'm not tired... much. I survived on tea, music and Sonic X (I just finished watching episode 10! /\/\), along with helping someone on Sims 2 Castaway. I got this one longer, and this seems a good place to stop.

I'm STILL not tired, so I'll start writing out the next chapter. Please please PLEASE read and review my other stories. Please?

Okay, enough pleading, I'll let you go read whatever you want now. Go on. (Author un-binds all the readers) You're free. (Sorry, I like underline humour.)

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi,

Timid Vulpine here, sorry I've been away so long. Had a weeks holiday with my dad. Always nice to spend time with him.

First, We have Snake of the Rose. ('Ants Invasion' by 'Adam And The Ants' starts up. A whole bunch of Japanese fan girls, dressed only in exceedingly revealing underwear and bras, rush in, force him to sign various bits of bare skin, scraping epithelium cells from the inside of his mouth, then running away with some dirty underpants.) Hope you've recovered enough from the fan girls from last time! /\/\'! Heh heh... I do my best with these stories. I think it's the best so far because no-one else has done this SPECIFICALY for Panther and Miyu. You're right about my liking of 'Panic! At The Disco.', but I don't own any CDs unfortunately. Thank you for all your support. I really do appreciate it. As ever: You ROCK! Royally!

Next is ninjafoxshadow. Thanks for the complement. No-one knows much about Miyu, as the game she was in was never released. And the "new" Panther is actually the 14-year-old Panther. Oh, and Miyu isn't making a the classic romance mistake, as she doesn't want things to be perfect. She wants things to be better than they are.

Now we have starfoxluver, as well as ShadowFox0324 (Since you both said BASICALY the same thing). You're right, PantherXKrystal were never a good couple. In my eyes at least. It always was, always is, and always will be FoxXKrystal. And will all you PantherXKrystal fans, leave poor starfoxluver alone. PantherXMiyu is SO much better, as I am trying to point out here. And thank you ShadowFox0324. Your both SO supportive.

Well, there we are, I'm praying that I get this story finished by the end of the summer. Fingers crossed! Oh, and:

(\/)

(o o)

( - - )

BUNNY!!

Sorry, had to do that, I couldn't help myself. I think it's neat, even if you don't. They recked it on upload though. Comment on it or it will come along again next time.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Coffee break.

* * *

Panther worked in a small café, quite close to his apartment, after Star Wolf disbanded 3 years ago, when Wolf fell in love with Hexen Sanka, a red she-wolf. The only down side to that relationship was that Wolf had to put up with Hexen's little sister, Helena, also a red she-wolf, who worked and lived with them. The café was a little place you had to look for, with some great cooks. Panther was one of them, and would serve if necessary.

There were only a few people in the café, as it was still early, and there weren't that many lights outside to attract late night custom. Panther, as usual, went in via the employee's entrance round the back. He was an hour early, but that didn't bother him much. _A little overtime never hurt anyone. _He grabbed his apron, tied it around his waist and punched in his time card.

There were only 2 other cooks there, so Panther started setting himself and his station up for the breakfast rush. The manager, a medium build rabbit woman with mahogany fur, suddenly bustled in. She made a B-line for Panther.

"Hey! Caroso!" The middle aged hare called over to him, her grey eyes pleading him, her voice sounding desperate. He half turned to her and nodded with a rather distant smile. "Meg's called in ill for morning service. Something about being physically sick this morning. Anyway, I need you to man the till and take orders at the bar, 'kay? Good man. Extra half-day's wages." And with that, she walked off.

Panther chuckled to himself. At the age of 49, his boss, Diana Batak, was on the very edge of starting her mid-life crisis. He couldn't complain. He was good at counter work, and he earned more when he did more jobs. He moved to the station nearest the counter.

The first few hours passed without incident. Customers came in, they ordered, they ate, and they left good tips. The breakfast rush came and went, hectic as ever, but not too long. Then Panther got 3 female customers at the counter.

The first one was a young, white, vaguely hyper poodle with shimmering pale blue eyes, her long ears done up with thick, scarlet ribbons. She wore a long sleeved, brown collared, deep red top (the sleeves rolled up above her elbows), a rather tatty, sleeveless white jacket with the official 'Corneria Waves' logo (The outline of 3 intertwined waves, 1 green, 1 blue, and 1 purple) on the left breast pocket, a long, blue, denim skirt, leather, fingerless gloves, and military style, leather, half-calf boots with a small heel.

The second was a slightly older, nutmeg-furred vixen, with short, buttercup-blond hair and rich, green eyes. She wore a deep blue tank top, a jacket that matched the poodle's, only it was less tatty, as well as pale brown instead of white, a pair of tight denim jeans and a pair of over-the-knee, plat formed cowboy boots.

Last but not least was Miyu. Gorgeous, flawless, mischievous Miyu. She pushed the other 2 apart so she could sit in between them, simultaneously braking up a small feud over something small and trivial. In addition to what she had put on that morning (AUTHOR'S INPUT: If you don't know what she put on that morning, re-read the last chapter!!), she wore the trainers from last night, along with a black, near pristine version of the jacket that the others were wearing. She gave him a sweet smile as she leant on the counter. "Well, hi there, Panther! Didn't know you worked here! Where's Meg?"

"Out sick." Panther leaned back against the wall and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, she should be in by lunch. I'm just filling in for her. I'm just one of the cooks mainly. Now," He winked and crossed his arms, his smile broadening slightly, "shouldn't you introduce me to your friends?"

Miyu slapped her forehead. "DUH! Sorry Panther, I forgot that you lot haven't met each other. This is Fay Spaniel,"she said, indicating the poodle, now on her left, "and this is Fara Phoenix." She indicated the vixen, now on her right. "These are the 2 women in the WORLD crazy enough to work with me. Fay, Fara, allow me to introduce you to the NUT JOB who sent in that E-mail this morning." Panther winced. Was that her rejecting him? Then he saw her wink and grin, and he allowed himself to relax.

Fay was the first to offer her greetings. "Nice to meet you, Panther. Miyu's lucky to have you. Do you tune into the station a lot?" Panther nodded. His radio was permanently tuned to 'Corneria Waves'. Many a sleepless morning he had lain awake, chuckling at Fay's witty banter and Fara's outraged comebacks. The unfortunate thing (for Panther) was this: the broadcast started at 3:30am, then Fara made her entrance at 5am (or some time around that. Apparently she'd been married for over 2 years and had a daughter that was almost a year old, named Embrosia), and Miyu came in at 6:30am. The problem was, when Panther listened after a sleepless night, he usually fell asleep at about half 5.

Suddenly, a white rat with small teeth poked it's head around the door to the kitchen. And no, it isn't time to shriek 'EEK! A RAT'. He was one of the cooks. "Any time your ready, Panther!"

"Keep your frikin' tail, William! MOST of us actually like to TALK to the customers!" Panther growled, causing Miyu to put a hand to her heart and sigh quietly, whilst William ducked back into the kitchen. Panther smiled, nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the girls, causing Miyu's hand to shoot down like a lightening bolt, causing it to twinge painfully. She winced a little, then smiled again.

So, like normal, Panther took their orders, went off, and came back with their meals. Once they'd finished eating, there was a brief discussion, then Fay and Fara left. But Miyu called Panther over, ordered an apple juice and made casual conversation before ordering another juice. This went on for about half an hour.

"I know what you mean. I've known William for a whole minute and I already hate him!" Miyu burst out in a fit of giggles. She was on her 15th apple juice. This was a costly way to spend time with Panther, but... there was something about him... being with him... took her mind... off her troubles.

Suddenly, Panther leaned in close and stared Miyu in the eye, causing her to stop giggling and for her heart to beat harder. Not faster, just harder. "Miyu, not that I don't enjoy your delightful company, but why didn't you leave with Fay and Fara? And DON'T say it's 'cause you were thirsty, because that's not the main reason.

Miyu had the expression of a kid that just got caught with their hand in a biscuit tin. "...Wanted to spend time with you, that's all!"

Panther smiled and shook his head. _Same old Miyu. _He leaned back and chuckled quietly. "You DO realise that you could just as easily have asked me what time my break is and we could go for coffee." Miyu looked at him blankly, then smiled and hid her face in her hand, laughing softly. To Panther, it sounded like she was crying. He touched her shoulder, making her heart skip a beat and her to jump slightly. "Listen, my break starts in about 15 minutes. Why don't we meet up outside Rocklands?"

Miyu smiled. "Rocklands sounds great. But um... I ain't leaving." She leaned in close, raising her level to his, and whispered in Panther's ear, "No-one gets away from Miyu Kiara Lynx THAT easily." With that, she slid off her stool and wandered toward the toilets. She could feel Panther's eyes on her butt every step of the way.

Panther leaned back against the wall and let out the breath he'd been holding. As he regained control over his hormones, Diana came around the corner talking. "It's OK now Panther, Meg's back. You can take your break any time now."

"In that case, I'll be back in an hour or so." Panther threw over his shoulder as he removed his apron, punched out his time card and grabbed his jacket.

"Why, where you off to?" Inquired Meg, a 21 year old grey squirl girl with short, white hair, as she put on her own apron and punched in her time card.

Panther turned to her, eyes glimmering, mouth grinning. "I'm going on a coffee break!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

Um... Ta da? Sorry if you think this sucks. I have so many ideas, but not enough TIME! Or notepads. Heh heh.

Well, the coffee break won't be described in much detail, but it will be described. I already have my next chapter title. "Body In The Stairwell". Sound spooky? Wait and see.

Thank you for all your support, but will SOMEONE make a guess at what's wrong with Miyu already! Please?

Well, that's all the drivel I could come up with for now so,

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi,

How is everyone? I'm still trying my hardest to get this out. My next chapter. I hope it meets your low expectations for this story. If you have high expectations of this story, you either have unusual tastes, or you're insane, or you're going to be very disappointed. Oh, and sorry this took so long. It's a long chapter.

WARNING: RATING BEING UPDATED DUE TO GORY IMAGERY IN THIS CHAPTER AND PROBABLY FOR SEXUAL CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!!

First off is Cyber Wolf-Prototype-001. I'm sorry, I thought that was right way to spell "SQUIRREL". "SQUIRREL" can be a very hard word to spell. But thank you for the compliment about the romance and grip. As for your guess at what is wrong with Miyu... WRONG! No, she is NOT pregnant, (that would make this too long, as I'd have to introduce the father.) and no, she has NOT been possessed. But you're closer with pregnant. _If she were pregnant, WHY would she get pains in her FOREARM?? Answer me THAT, smart allek!!_

Next is ninjafoxshadow. THANK YOU! I like what I've done with Panther too. I didn't like the way he openly flirted with Krystal in Assault. That's just tactless. As for you're guess at what is wrong with Miyu... WRONG!! You're right, you really ARE no medical expert. But then again, neither am I. Good guess and good justification, though. Better than guessing at pregnancy or possession.

Now for ShadowFox0324. Thank you for the compliment. I agree, they should put Miyu in the next game and put her with Panther. It could be like the taming of the shrew!

And finally JyrFalcon345. I've started reading your story. It's good. I like it. Haven't finished yet, but

And then we have demonic fox 16. I'm glad you like it, even though you hate Panther. It touches my heart that I can get someone who loathes one of the main characters to like my story.

Well, that's all of them. Not many, huh? Ah well, more room for:

(\/)

(o o)

( - - )

BUNNY!!

I think this is turning into a ritual. Yeah, the lucky bunny. Sorry, getting sidetracked. Well,

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 4: Body In The Stairwell

* * *

Miyu sauntered down the road. She'd just spent 3 entire hours with Panther Caroso. PANTHER! She was close to ecstasy!

Just imagine her surprise when she'd come out of the toilet to see Panther in the front of the café, ready and waiting for her. They spent 10 minutes to Rocklands (thanks to a short cut Panther knew about), 5 minutes choosing and buying books (they had both had their eye on something), 15 minutes buying coffee and finding a seat (a lot of people had the same idea as Miyu and Panther), and 1 and a half hours talking about everything and nothing.

Then, about halfway back to the café, Miyu spotted a Noiseland arcade. A few seconds of her fluttering her eyelashes at Panther got him to take her in. She won him a rose charm on a hoopla game ("NO-ONE wins anything on those things, Miyu. This is probably lucky, you should keep it." insisted Panther as Miyu fastened the necklace round his neck), then he won her a black stuffed toy cat on a crane machine (Oh WOW, I never knew you could win anything DECENT on those things! Thank you so much Panther," Miyu cooed, cuddling the toy). They were in there for about 50 minutes before Panther said he REALLY should be getting back.

When they got back to the café, they'd swapped phone numbers. Miyu opened her small Rocklands bag. In the bag was her book, 'Skulduggery Pleasant', the stuffed cat (_I'm gonna have to think of a name for you, aren't I?_ Miyu thought to the toy, stroking it's head briefly), and Panther's receipt for HIS book, 'Wintersmith'. On the back was Panther's home and phone numbers, along with his E-mail address. She closed the bag and smiled. It had been just over an hour since the outing, (she refused to call it a date) and she was still on high. It stunned her.

Then she frowned. HOW could she be so happy, when the docs had told her that morning that none of therapies would work for her. The surgery was on Thursday. It was currently Tuesday. A tear rolled quietly down her cheek. _Oh, please, please, I need SOMEONE, to come with me for that._

With that pleading, desperate and sobering thought, she turned the corner and reached her apartment building. It was a reasonably priced, 9 story building, with 7 of those stories holding 4 apartments each. The only exception were the 1st floor, which only had 3 flats because of the front door, and the 9th floor, which housed the Penthouse.

"You can't up more than the first floor there, ya know," came a familiar, male voice behind her. She turned. It was Emerald Phoenix, a green vulpine, the sleeping form of Embrosia, a green vixen with brown hair, in his arms. "That is, unless you use the fire escape, like the rest of us. Or you LIKE being a murder suspect. But you can take a look. People on the 2nd floor are stuffed unless they have their back door key. We were lucky that Embrosia was asleep when we got here. We're staying with my sister. Oh, and your closest open door is 8c. Hope you can find somewhere to stay." At that point, Embrosia murmured quietly, so Miyu put a finger to her lips, mouthed 'thank you' and went inside. What she saw made her want to go back out and be sick.

It was Clare! The ginger ferret from flat 2b. Before she could analyse any more, her heart drove Miyu to touch each shoulder, then her forehead, then her lips, in the traditional Persian sign that bids the dead to rest their souls for judgement. Then she cautiously looked again.

Someone had sliced through the top of the one of the metal balusters on the landing, bent it to a 90 degree angle and sharpened it to skin piercing point. Then, they'd collected Clare and, after beating her, dangled her over the handrail, and forced her into the baluster. It looked like it had gone strait through her back, pierced her heart and come out of her left breast, leaving about 8 inches protruding from her. The blood still slowly dripped to the floor.

Miyu pressed a fist to her own heart and bowed, muttering, "Dola da ranta, mo cantar." A Persian phrase meaning, 'Rest in peace, my friend.' With that blessing, Miyu left Clare to her death in peace.

Upon leaving, Miyu turned left along the road, then left again down the alley next to the apartment building. There were some bins that belonged to her apartment building and a fire escape. She started up the fire escape. On the 5th floor landing, she met up with Ruby, a red-and-white vixen (in the pattern of Krystal's fur) with blue eyes, and Recuntion, a feline with fur almost identical to Miyu's and grey eyes. The couple carried a shoulder bag each.

Ruby was the first to spot Miyu and smiled. It wasn't Ruby's usual, beaming smile, but at least she was smiling. It was comforting. "Um... I take it you saw Clare. Her sister found her, so she's staying to keep an eye on anyone who takes a look and talk to the police." Tears welled in Ruby's eyes as she mentioned Clare's name.

Miyu nodded and looked away, her eyes glazing with distance as she wondered, _Who did it? _"Yeah, I saw her." She looked back and made a feeble attempt to return Ruby's smile. "So, where are you kids staying?"

Recuntion, who had simply been silent and distant until this point, uttered the answer to his sister's question. 1 word. "Hotel."

Miyu nodded. Recuntion always got like this when someone close to him died. It was like he got a sense of his own mortality. She stepped aside. "Well, I won't keep you good people. I've got AN idea for somewhere to stay, but I'll need my stuff first. See ya Wednesday!" With that, she continued up and they continued down.

* * *

Panther was making his way back to his apartment when his phone went off. Curious, he retrieved his phone out of his back pocket. A call. He flipped the top and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

There was a slight pause, a sniffle, then a familiar, tear stained voice spoke. "Hi P-Panther. H-have you g-got room for a friend t-to take refuge?"

"Miyu?! Sure, but..." Panther gulped hard before continuing, "...why?"

Miyu sniffled again. Then she sobbed quietly for a bit. It tore Panther up inside to hear it, but he hushed her quietly and waited for her to speak again. "A... a friend of mine... was m-murdered... a-at the apartment building w-where I live. I got some s-stuff, but the police won't let me back in until Wednesday at the earliest. D-do you have a p-place where I could crash?"

Panther felt a tear slide down his cheek. He didn't want her to cry. He loved her. He would let her stay with him forever if she wanted. Emotion leaked into his voice as he spoke. "Listen to me Miyu. Meet me at the café, and I'll take you back to my flat, OK? You can stay with me." This caused her to sob a little more. "Come on Miyu, please don't cry. I don't mean it like that. I just want to help..."

"It's not that! I trust you, Panther!" Miyu insisted, giggling slightly. She sniffled again. "I just... can't b-believe she's g-gone. Sh-she was always there. F-for all of us. Sh-she was just... it's gonna get a lot harder without her."

"It's gonna be OK. I'll see you soon." Panther wanted to be there in person to comfort her.

"O-OK. I..." She cut herself off, as if she was stopping herself from saying something. "I'll see you soon." With that, she hung up. Panther closed his phone, put it away and checked his watch. 5:02pm. He turned and headed back toward the café. What he didn't know was that Miyu had wanted to say, 'I love you.'

* * *

"Here we are." Panther announced, opening the door to his apartment. "It's not much, but it's home." He stepped aside to let Miyu see.

As she went in, Miyu looked eagerly at the place she'd be spending the night. It was a bit like those flats where guys would seduce women, but it was homey too. There was a black leather, 3 seater sofa with 4 red cushions (that were sprinkled with Panther's fur. He obviously slept there a lot), a black coffee table and a black, wide-screen TV on a black stand. It all sat on a black rug with a red rose print. To the left was a small kitchen, done in black and red, and a small black table with 2 black chairs. Miyu let Panther take her bag, then sat down on the sofa, while he went over to another door and opened it. He beckoned her over.

"You can take my room." Panther told her "I'll take the couch." She started to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. "None of that, now. One of your friends DIED today. You've been brave, but you need a bed to sleep on."

Miyu frowned. She didn't really want to be alone. She would have nightmares about Claire. Plus, this place was strange to her. Then, she had an idea. "Well, OK, but you have to sleep in here WITH me."

Panther blinked. It was an unusual request, but he just couldn't say no to her. He smiled. "Of course I will, Miyu." She gave a small squeal of delight and hugged him. He hugged her back. He checked his watch. 6:58pm. "Well, not that this doesn't feel nice," he drew back slightly, "but I think we may need to feed you."

--

Miyu leaned back into the cushions and smiled, content. They were sat together on the sofa after their meal. "That had to be the BEST curry I ever had." She knew she was stroking Panther's ego, and she was loving every second of it. Panther, on the other hand, had just started to stroke something else. She looked at his had. "Panther? WHY are you stroking my tail?"

Panther stopped and moved his hand away. "I-I'm sorry..." He was interrupted by Miyu curling up next to him, her head on his chest, snuggling down.

"No you're not," she smiled up at him. "And I never told you to stop." Panther obediently picked up her tail and an it through his hands. Pretty soon she was purring, her eyes half closed. Suddenly, she sat up a little, still purring. "Panther..." That voice, only a whisper, mixed with that purr, drove him NUTS. "Panther... I need to tell you something... I've needed to tell you something for 11 years... I love you..."

Panther gulped. One hand stopped stroking her tail and was placed on her lower back. "Miyu..." Now she had HIM purring as well. "Miyu... I-I love you too... I have done for 10 years now..."

Then their eyes met. Miyu sat up a little more. She leaned in. Panther stopped stroking her tail and put that hand behind her head, pulling her in close. Their eyes closed slowly. Their lips met. Panther dared to let his tongue lick her soft lips. She allowed it access to her mouth. Their first kiss. It lasted about 5 minutes. Then they both gasped as they parted for air.

* * *

The rest of the night passed uneventfully with a range of kisses. They eventually went to bed, as Panther noticed she kept yawning.

Miyu stepped out of the bathroom in a tight, grey t-shirt that constricted her breasts, and a pair of baggy, grey trousers. She'd washed last nights' bed clothes that morning and they hadn't been dry when she had collected her stuff, so she'd picked up an older set. It suddenly occurred to her that, if the CSI squad got the master key, all her clean washing would be covered in luminol.

A knock at the door dislodged her from her thoughts, followed by Panther's voice. "You decent?"

Miyu smiled slightly and called back, "I changed in the bathroom. Force of habit. I shared a room with my little brother through BOTH our puberties."

Panther opened the door with his tail, dressed in black t-shirt and trousers, and said, "I feel a complete and utter idiotic fool now..."

"It's not your fault. To be honest, I'd be rather disturbed if you knew everything about me." Then she noticed the tray he was carrying. On the tray was a spray can of whipped cream (or 'squirty cream', as Miyu called it), 2 small bowls, 1 filled with flakes, the other filled with mini marshmallows, and 2 mugs filled with a hot, brown liquid. "Is that what I think it is?"

Panther nodded. "Hot chocolate. I believe we both like orange." He set the tray down on a bedside table, put 3 marshmallows in each mug, squirted some cream on top, and finished it off with a flake in each. He drank it as he made it, humming in satisfaction, while Miyu sprinkled a few more marshmallows on top. After a few seconds, Panther took her hand. "This way, I have something to show you." He took her to the window and opened it.

Miyu was stunned silent. She could see the lights of the city in all directions and, in the distance to the left, was the dark pool of the ocean. She sighed, leaning back into Panther's arms. "It's so beautiful..."

"Here, look at these." Miyu looked at where Panther was pointing. On the outside of his window was a window box, the window box was filled with red roses. But the tips of their petals were black. Panther picked one and brushed it against her nose. "It's a Myzan Rose. Put this," he pressed the flower against her nose slightly, "in wet soil, and it'll grow roots. What's left in the box will grow back. It's resilient." He cuddled her closer. "Like you."

Miyu blushed, then yawned. The 2 of them finished their chocolate and put the empty mugs back on the tray. Then they crawled under the covers and kissed lazily.

On the edge of slumber, Miyu felt a pang of guilt. _He should know. He deserves to know. He HAS to know. _But she was too tired to tell him tonight. So instead she snuggled up to him and muttered, "Remind me when I wake up, I have something to tell you..."

Panther hugged her and nibbled at her ear, making her purr. "Can't you just tell me now?"

Miyu's eyes closed. "To tired... love you..."

Panther smiled sleepily. "Love you too..." With one last kiss, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

Dun dun DUN!! Well... don't know what to say. Panther's in love and I'm over half way though. So double YAY!! ...¬¬...I sounded like a little kid there, didn't I...?

Oh, and anyone see Snake of the Rose? I missed him. I was planning to drown him in anthro-fan girls this time. Ah well. Can't be drowned if he's not here. Probably on holiday.

Well, I've finished with you for now. So, 'till next time,

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi hi,

Finally, Miyu shall tell us what's wrong. Hurrah. I may add some more Persian words here, as I will have them both being Persian (as in the world I thought up, not the country). Oh, and FYI, I changed the day that it was last time from Monday to Tuesday. I just couldn't think of stuff to fill a 3rd day. Hope no-one minds.

First off, the reviews. ShadowFox0324, sorry I made you cry, I didn't mean to. And you're right, who DOES care if I sound like a kid? Honestly, who here cares if I sound like a kid? (Please review on that one.) Anyhow, thanks, positive review here, thank you for reading this. /\/\

Secondly, ninjafoxshadow. Yup, they said they love each other. The complications are more complicated than you guess, just you wait. I'm so glad I get Panther to come across as a decent person, not a womanising b#d like in the games. Clare was murdered like so I could get Miyu to stay with Panther. Why she was murdered like that... I'm not quite sure. Sorry if I hurt the feelings of any ferret lovers. I just wanted something to get things moving. I might let a friend do a story to solve the case (under my supervision, of course).

Third is Cyber Wolf-Prototype-001. The only good thing about your review was "very good". Miyu WILL tell you what's wrong with her, OK? If I'd said in the last chapter, it would be too long. And this is ROMANCE, it is NOT SCI-FI!! It WOULD be a normal pregnancy.

Well, that's out of the way. Time for:

(\ /)  
(o o)  
( - - )

BUNNY!!

I know, it's probably getting old, but I like it.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dark Confessions

* * *

Miyu opened her eyes, feeling good, to see that she was alone in her own room. She got up, confused, and went into the living room. Empty. She checked every room. All empty. She exited the building.

Blood. The streets were bathed in blood. Some strange sort of instinct lead her down the street, toward the centre of town. Suddenly, she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

A mountain of bodies. It looked like the entire population of Corneria, all dead, all piled in this huge mound. Men, women, and children. None were spared. But that wasn't what caught Miyu's attention. It was the body at the very top, tied to a stake, his throat slit, his blood still cascading down the hill of bodies like a fountain.

"Panther..." Her voice was so quiet that she could barely heard it herself. She fell to her knees and let all her distress out in a single, savage scream. She couldn't stop. She could feel her throat physically tearing itself apart...

* * *

Miyu sat up as she woke, screaming and crying, to find herself in Panther's room, in Panther's double bed. She looked at Panther. He was sat up next to her, very much alive, looking worried. She fell into his comforting arms, sobbing.

"You don't HAVE to talk about it if you don't want to," Panther whispered in her ear. " I woke up when you started fidgeting. I didn't really want to wake you, and when you moaned my name, I half thought you were having a rough sex dream..." He blushed slightly, his black fur showing none of it.

Miyu chuckled slightly through her tears. "Only if I were a necrophiliac, Panther. I have had some about you, just so you know." She sniffled a bit, kissing Panther's cheek then holding him. "Th-the streets were flooded with blood. I waded through it to a mound of bodies. There were billions: men, women, children." She held him tighter "YOU WERE AT THE TOP!!" She sobbed loudly and Panther soothed her, hushing her gently. She spoke through her sobs. "You were... tied up... at the top... dead...still bleeding..." Suddenly, there was a furious banging on the front door.

"Damn it! That WOMAN again!" Panther hissed and crawled out of bed, only to have his arm grabbed by Miyu. "I'll be back in a minute. She won't go away unless someone tells her to."

"Please, don't leave me here alone."

"Well... OK, you can watch at the door. Just make sure you don't step over the threshold." He kissed her nose and went to the front door, whilst Miyu went to the bedroom door, opening it a crack. Panther looked back at her and mouthed, "Brace yourself." He faced the battered door and opened it. "Mrs. Caladi! The only nightmare I can NEVER wake up from!"

Miyu could clearly see a grey dachshund with black, thick-rimmed glasses and cold blue eyes. She had such a scowl on her as she started to yell. "CAROSO!! What the HELL is all that NOISE about?! SOME of us are TRYING to SLEEP!!"

Panther was calmer. "Yes, I know, and I'm sorry. My friend had a nightmare and..."

The dachshund growled savagely and interrupted. "By 'friend', you do mean 'slut', don't you? Only, you can't get it off with them, so you make a load of noise and wake ME up, just to get rid of 'em. Let's see the latest one then, come on!"

Miyu couldn't take it any more. She walked out and in between Mrs. Caladi and Panther. The feline stood there for a few seconds so they couldn't ignore her presence, then she spoke, not once raising her voice. "So you're literally the psycho-bitch I've heard so much about. I'm Miyu Lynx, I'm ill, potentially terminally so, one of my closest friends was murdered," she checked the clock. 12:28am, "yesterday, and I just had a horrific nightmare in which the love of my life was strung from mid-air, his throat slit. Then, to top it all off, YOU come round, screaming your head off about waking people up in the middle of the night. Bloody hypocrite! Now, back to your master, kerth!" With that, she slammed the door in the senior's face. 'Kerth' was a Persian word meaning 'bitch'. Miyu, now in a sass high, turned to Panther, who was eerily silent. "See how easy that was? You just have to be a little forceful."

He raised an eyebrow. "'Potentially terminally ill'?"

Miyu sighed. "Well, that's one way to bring a girl down from a sass high. Didn't I say I had to tell you something?" She turned serious and sat on the couch. "This may sound like a line from a bad drama, but you may want to sit down for this." As Panther sat next to her, Miyu took a deep breath. _How do I put this? _She decided to just say it. "About a month and a half ago, I went to the doctor's with an itch under my skin. They diagnosed me with 'soft tissue sarcoma' in my right forearm. The surgery's on Thursday. I may loose half my arm. Panther," she looked deep into his eyes, "I have cancer."

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

No, this is not the end, I just wanted to a) clear up the next part of this chapter, and b) let it sink in that Miyu has cancer. Oh, and "Panther, I have cancer" wasn't actually meant to rhyme.

I don't really want to use everything from the list of symptoms I found, and anthros are BOUND to have a different genetic make-up from humans. If you want to know what the symptoms are in humans, or you want to know more about the treatments, look it up on wikipedia.

Now, back to the story.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Panther was stunned. Miyu? Cancer? Impossible! "How..?"

"Cells dying and not being taken away, or something like that." Miyu sighed. "Women on the maternal side of the family have the tendency to develop tumours in various parts of the body. My

mother had one on the edge of a vein, about an inch away from her heart. She died 2 weeks after being diagnosed. Tumours release toxins from the first day, but distance seems to dilute it for some reason.

"The first symptom is an itch under the skin, like I had, where the tumour is. Then the muscles around the tumour start having painful random spasms, or PRS, due to irritation caused by the nerves rubbing against the tumour. Eventually, unless the tumour is removed, the toxins kill your heart.

"Tumours can be removed in 3 different ways: radiation therapy, chemotherapy and surgery. When those on my father's side of the family HAS developed cancer, the therapies have only hastened their deaths. There was an 89 percent chance of that happening to me. I didn't want to risk it. But there's risks with surgery too.."

"Like what?" Panther asked. He was still shaken, but he had to know. "I mean, I get that you loose your arm if the tumour is too large, but what else could go wrong?"

Miyu sniffed, a few tears rolling down her cheek. "They could clip a nerve, restricting my control over my arm. Or they could clip an artery, or a vein, and I could start to bleed out. Thing is, blood only clots when it pools, and doctors don't let blood pool, 'cause they need to see what their doing. So I would slowly bleed to death." She sobbed quietly for a bit before continuing. "I made a promise to myself. I promised..."

"What did you promise?" Panther cuddled Miyu close and wrapped his arms around her waist. He linked their tails, kissed her away the tears and looked at her with curious eyes.

This only made it harder to say what she had to say next. "Panther, I promised myself that we'd just be friends until after my surgery." She looked away from him. "I couldn't keep that promise. I'm sorry."

Panther turned her head to look at him and put a finger on her lips. "Hush now. I'm glad you broke that promise. If you had died before I got a chance to act on my feelings, I would have hated myself." He gently replaced his finger with his lips. Miyu hummed contentedly, deepening the kiss, falling backwards, taking Panther with her. One arm went round his shoulders, the other round his back. Panther moaned into the kiss, slipping one hand behind her head, the other sliding down to her butt. They kissed harder and harder, until they HAD to breath. Panther looked into her shining eyes, kissed her nose and asked, "Miyu, will you go out with me?"

Tears rolled down Miyu's cheeks. "Oh, Panther..." She pulled him into another kiss, good, deep and hard.

As they separated, Panther couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that a yes or a no?" There was no way he could avoid the clip round the ear.

"Idiot!" she scolded, before kissing the injured ear better. She stayed there for a while, breathing on the soft flesh of his inner ear, driving him nuts, making him purr. Then she whispered, "I don't want to die a virgin..."

Panther drew back. "What, y'mean... now? As in... RIGHT now!?"

"WHAT!? No!" Miyu looked at him strangely. "Panther, I may want it, but I don't want kids QUITE yet!" She made him stand up, then stood up herself and yawned. "Can we go back to bed now? I have work in 6 hours."

"Sure." Panther followed her into the bedroom. As they snuggled under the cover, Panther kissed her nose and whispered in her ear, "Night Babu."

Miyu smiled sleepily. 'Babu' was, of course, Persian for 'baby'. It was so sweet, so loving... she smiled some more and whispered back, "Night Darl." (AUTHOR'S INPUT: 'Darl' is Persian for 'love'. Just so you know. And all reference to Persia is a planet I thought up, not the country.) Then they fell asleep, holding each other, dreaming of each other, loving each other.

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

There we have it. Miyu has cancer. That means I'm crowning JyrFalcon345 as the winner, as he guessed at a brain tumour, and Miyu DID have a tumour (even if he guessed at the wrong part of the body...). So JyrFalcon345, please PM me and give me an idea on, well, anything really. Could be a story line, could be a character, heck, you could give me an idea for a God. Up to you. I'll send you a PM to tell you, anyway.

Sorry if I rush the first part of the next chapter, I just want to get to the part I have never written before. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, my very first sex scene. I have to say, I'm a little nervous.

For now, please review, and please tell me where the HELL Snake of the Rose is! That's 2 chapters he's missed now! Anywho,

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Star fox characters are the product of Nintendo, not me. This includes comic book characters, games characters, and unreleased characters. Any other characters are completely of my own brain. This includes any personality's for unreleased characters.

Hi hi,

Rush, rush, rush! Sorry this has taken so long! I've extended my deadline to Halloween, but it's still gonna be a rush. Sorry, I've started playing Broken Sword and Domo. Damn you, games designers! Why do you have to make such good games?

Any way, I want this finished by my new deadline, so I have to write at every opportunity I get. But don't feel sorry for me. I like writing this stuff. By the way, anyone seen Snake of the Rose yet? I miss him.

All right, review time. First off, ninjafoxshadow. Thank you for widening my vocabulary. I had to look up "prescient". And no, Miyu's dreams are NOT prescient. The are reflections of her fears and her heart, A.K.A She loves Panther and she's scared he'll get hurt. As for the rockiness... Let's just say there's an earthquake waiting for them near the end of this chapter. A good one.

Next up, WhisperingZelphyr. Miyu's cancer was caught fairly early, and I don't practice killing off my main goodies. It doesn't matter if you haven't reviewed so far, it only matters that you're reviewing now. I love meeting people who share my opinion. And any Panther-Miyu paring ROCKS, regardless of how developed it is. As log as you put Krystal with Fox (Ever notice that, in Assault cut scenes, Fox's nose WIGGLES!! /\/\) and Bill with Fay.

Now for 5porcup. Here's your more more more more more romance!

(\ /)  
(o o)  
( - - )

BUNNY!!

That's out of the way. On with the show!! I mean story.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sparing a Virgin.

Miyu woke, stretching, wishing there was someone there beside her, making her feel... there WAS someone there, holding her, making her her feel loved, wanted, safe. It was Panther! The events of the previous night came rushing back to her. She and Panther admitting their love for each other (YAY), telling him she had cancer (oh Gods), him saying he didn't care (phew), him asking her out (YES!), and her 'virgin' comment (cringe...). She looked at Panther's alarm clock. 5:02pm. If she got up now, she might be able to walk to work. Panther's arms were still encircling her waist, and they tightened as she tried to slip out of them.

Panther opened one eye and chuckled. "And where do you think YOU'RE are going?" He nibbled her ear lovingly.

Miyu pouted cutely. "How long have you been watching me sleep? I was gonna get up and ready for work. I wanted to walk."

The male purred loudly, climbing atop the female, kissing and licking at her neck, making her purr as well. "Tell you what. Let me shower first and I'll make us breakfast while you get ready. Sound good?"

Miyu thought a little. A few extra minutes in bed in exchange for a cooked breakfast. She couldn't loose! And Panther was SUCH a good cook. She nodded. "OK, hurry up then! I'm hungry."

Panther chuckled, rolled to his feet and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a fresh set of boxers on the way. He turned the shower on, removed his shirt, then remembered Miyu was in the next room. He turned to shut the door, but got distracted by what was lying beside the sink.

Miyu's bra. A black sports bra with crimson hearts on each cup. He stared for a full minute, turning redder by the second, before calling out, "M-Miyu... Y-you left s-something in here last night. I-I think you'll want it back."

Miyu staggered sleepily into the bathroom, blushing slightly as she saw his bare chest. It was muscle-bound, yes, but he was still soft enough to use as a decent pillow. She looked towards the sink and blushed even more. She snatched up the bra quickly and turned to leave. She lingered in the doorway. "Just so you know, I'm supposed to be a D cup, but I wear Cs." Then she left.

Miyu wandered out of the bedroom, dressed in a grey vest that brought out her curves perfectly, covered by an open, sleeveless, red and white chequered top with red buttons, an old pair of denim jeans, and a pair of cowboy style black boots. She hoped to turn Panther's head, and she did so, until he hissed, looking back at the stove, drawing his hand back and flicking off some liquid. Miyu went and slid her arms around his waist from behind. "Aw, my poor dral. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Babu. But my hand hurts..." He held out his injured hand for Miyu to see. She licked it lovingly. "Hmm, that's MUCH better." He kissed her nose.

"It's OK Panther. Just remember," Her voice turned childish and she put on a pout,"da shtove ith hot." She snuggled into his back, purring. Panther snorted and hugged her with one arm. Miyu sniffed the smell of cooking. Eggs, sausages, bacon, mushrooms and fried bread. She cuddled up to his chest and sighed. "Mm, smells so good. Can't wait!"

Panther smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Well, it's almost ready. Go on, lay the table. The eating stuff's in the the top drawer on the left, glasses and plates are in the cupboard above. Pass me out 2 of the red ones with black roses."

Miyu turned slightly and watched him. _Is he TRYING to be that sweet?_ She wanted to snog him whole-heartedly, but he had food to cook, and she had a table to lay. _A matching set then, I guess._ She moved quickly, mainly because the food was almost ready.

"How much and what of?" Panther started turning everything off and picked up one of the plates.

Miyu stretched, giving Panther a lovely view of her back. It was then that he figured out that her stripes continued down her entire body, not just her face and arms. She did a graceful back flip, the enclosed space not hindering her in the slightest, and spun on 1 foot, facing him. He applauded and she bowed. "Well, how about this: you dish up what you want, I'll have the rest."

Panther smiled and started distributing the food as equally as possible, intending to give Miyu the slightly larger portion.

Miyu was purely happy as she turned on the radio, but pulled a face as Brittany's bored voice came on. _Oh, how I loathe her..._

Then the pain started. It hurt, but she knew the worst was yet to come. Soon enough, the gnawing began. Her gentle hiss as her claws entered her palm attracted Panther's attention. He rushed to her side and took her in his arms until the pain eventually faded. "Babu, what the HELL was that?"

Miyu hissed sharply as she removed her claws from the wounds. Tears made their way down her cheek, but she ignored them. "A spasm. It happens. Now," she dived sharply from the topic, "let's eat, shall we?"

Panther turned up the volume of the café's main radio. It was 6, an hour before the breakfast rush and Panther was waiting for Miyu to enter the recording booth.

Suddenly, Fay broke off from what she was saying and yelled, "OH MY FRICKIN' GODS! You're early!" There was a chuckling in the background. "Ladies and gentlemen, Miyu Lynx is FRICKIN' EARLY!"

Miyu voice called out to the microphone, "On the off chance that anyone cares, I walked today!"

Fara seemed to be slightly distracted by something as she spoke. "Could you girls watch your language. Little ears present." The microphone picked a low murmuring. "Oh, she's up."

Just then, a cute voice called out, "MIYU!! You're here!"

Miyu approached the mike and cooed "Hay Hun! UP we go! How ya been then?"

Fara sighed. "For those of you who just tuned in, that cute squeak belongs to my daughter, Embrosia, who is only a year and a half old, so she came to work with me, because my sister-in-law, Krystal, has been letting us stay with her for the time being, and I don't want to impose TOO much. That and I promised Embrosia that she could sit in for a broadcast if she got up in time." This caused them all to burst out laughing.

Fay was the first to recover. "So, where were YOU last night, Miss Lynx?" You could almost HEAR the smutty look being passed from the canine to the feline!

"I'm not telling YOU! Yet. First, I have some bad news." Miyu cleared her throat and Panther knew EXACTLY what she was about to say. "I'm not quite sure how to put this but... I have a tumour, in the muscle in my right arm." She paused a moment, letting it sink in. "The surgery is tomorrow."

Fay burst into tears out crying. "Oh... my... Gods! ...Miyu..."

Embrosia wailed out what everyone was thinking. "No... No! NO!"

Fara was silent.

Miyu let this continue for a few minutes, probably in tears herself, then took control. "OK, that is ENOUGH! I'm not dead yet, now am I? And there's a 98.9 percent chance I'll survive! So stop crying! Anyway, there's good news too."

_Oh Gods,_ Panther thought, _She's about to tell the ENTIRE WORLD about us. Now we'll REALLY be official!_

Miyu sounded smug now. "I have a boyfriend!"

"OH MY GODS! Who? When?" Fara wasn't silent now. Obviously Miyu's pep-talk had worked. Kinda.

"Panther Caroso. Last night. I was staying at his place and, well... he asked me out." Miyu sounded rather shy, explaining how it happened.

Fay clapped. "Whoa! How many dates? 1 or none? Was it love at first sight, or have you 2 known each other long? D'you think he's gonna propose soon?"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Miyu insisted. "Go slow, girl! First off, yeah, I guess you could call it a date. Secondly, we knew each other at high school, before going our separate ways. And finally, I don't think I'M ready for that step yet, let alone him. Anyway," she left the subject, quickly, "here's 'So What' by 'Pink'"

Miyu sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. She'd taken modern dance in middle school, then gotten involved in a band in the academy. Not as a band member. She was the sound technician. It had all boosted her enthusiasm for music.

She normally danced along to the music, but not today. A mixture of the excitement of the evening to come and the verbal victory of the previous night left her ever so slightly drained.

"Are you OK, Miyu?" Miyu's eyes flew open to see that fay was peering at her curiously.

_Here lies the mystery of Fay. She's all confident around strangers, but around us, her friends, she's all shy. Not that that stops her from always being charismatic, caring, funny, kind old Fay. She just gives people a hell of a first impression,_ Miyu thought.

Out loud she just yawned and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I started a sass war last night, that's all. I won the first battle, but the war is FAR from over." A ping from the computer caught her attention. An E-mail. She checked who sent it. She smiled and printed it, then hurried to the mike as the song finished. "That was 'So What' by 'Pink'. Well, that's enough music for now, as we've just got an E-mail from Bill Grey!"

Fay reached for the print-out that Miyu now held, but it was lifted JUST out of the poor poodle's reach (she being a good half inch shorter than the feline when they both wore flats, which Miyu wasn't). "C'mon, don't be harsh! Don't read my bit! It could be private!"

Miyu giggled. "OK, OK, don't bite! My section says, 'Hey there Mew Mew! Good luck on the table! Careful there with Panther, he flirts with EVERYTHING! Only warning you, Bill.' Well, thanks for the luck, Bill. But for Gods' SAKE stop calling me Mew Mew! I don't LIKE it! And I knew about Panther, and he's gotten better now." She turned to Fara. "You gonna read out your bit?"

Fara shrugged. "Maybe after the next song."

Embrosia's jade eyes brightened as she started bouncing in her mother's lap. "Oh, oh, can I aununce it? Oh please, oh please, oh please? Can I? PU-LEEEEEEEZE?"

Miyu giggled and whispered into the toddler's ear.

The young vixen nodded and was lifted onto the table by her mother. "Hi everyone. We're gonna play 'Build God Then We'll Talk' by 'Panic! At The Disco'." She looked at Miyu. "Did I do good?"

Miyu grinned. "You did perfect!" And switched on the song.

Panther walked, arm in arm, with the most beautiful thing in his life, Miyu. She was leading him back to her flat, each had a bag over 1 shoulder. Miyu had found out from Fay that the CSI investigators had finished, and Panther thought a night away from his crazy neighbour would do him good.

As they reached the penthouse, Miyu spotted the note that was pinned to the door. She took it off and read it carefully.

Hey, sis

We booked the hotel room for 2 nights, so we'll stay there and get our money's worth. I heard about the cancer. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Ah well, I had tomorrow off anyway. We'll be back at about 7am. 7:30 at the latest. Bye for now,

Recuntion.

Miyu grinned slyly. "Looks like Lord Fate is on our side." She showed the note to Panther. "The whole place. All to ourselves. ALL night."

Panther gave her a passionate kiss, before purring in her ear, "I can't wait." He nibbled at her ear, making her purr loudly. Then he kissed her again, roughly this time, pushing her gently against the wall next to the door, licking her lips. She granted the access he wanted, letting the tongue loose, where the male almost immediately found a sensitive spot, top of the mouth, toward the back. The female moaned and dropped her bag, flinging her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips.

They eventually broke away, gasping for breath. Miyu quickly retrieved her bag and keys, fitted them in the lock and giggled. "Come on, let's get inside!"

Miyu licked one last drop of BBQ sauce from her lips and cuddled Panther closer. They'd been too lazy to cook, so they ordered in. 2 take-out boxes sat on the coffee table in front of them, along with 2 sets of disposable chopsticks and several dead cans of coke.

She stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go get some stuff ready for... later..." She looked back at him seductively, hoping he'd catch her drift.

Panther nodded, blushing strait through his fur. He was so nervous he'd seem too eager, or do something wrong. It was HIS first time too. He watched her butt as she walked off toward her own room.

An incense stick glowed dimly as Miyu blew out the match. She let the scent of caramel fill her scenes. Lighting incense was traditionally done by Persians to help her calm nerves.

She was wearing a pink silk negligée with no arms (showing off the bra straps) that reached halfway down her thighs. On top of that, she wore a fluffy grey dressing gown, tied at the waist.

3 short, stout red candles flickered at the head of the bed, which she had changed to a set of black covers with the outline of red hearts. It seemed appropriate.

Miyu took a deep, calming breath, before heading for the door. _Well, I think that's everything._ Her hand slid into her dressing gown pocket and patted the cardboard box inside. It rattled slightly. She opened the door and leant on the door frame. "You ready, Panther?"

Panther looked up and gulped. He could see her collar bone, making his body heat up. He gulped, nodded, stood up and approached her. She drew him back into her room.

Miyu shoved him down on the bed, where he took in his surroundings. "Whoa." was all he could think of. Then he smelt caramel. "Where'd you get the incense from?"

"Persia." Miyu loosened the tie around her waist. "My mother sent them. A pack of 20 each week once arrived here, 2 packs for the journey. I didn't use them much. When she died..." She faltered and turned away. "When she died, I lit a dozen cheesecake ones at her funeral. They were her favourite."

Panther held her tightly from behind. "I love you SO much..." He had little trouble ridding her of the dressing gown.

Miyu spun on him and started undoing his buttons. "I know... I love you too..." She pulled his shirt off and kissed him hard, pushing him down onto the bed. Parting the kiss, she sat on his hips and ran her hands over his chest. Both of them moaned quietly. Miyu licked the inside of Panther's ear, whispering, "By the Gods... that is just SO good..."

Panther growled, aroused, flipping her over and pinning her down, kissing her roughly, fiddling with the negligee, trying to remove it. Miyu did her best to help.

Gasping as their mouths parted, the felines looked into each others eye's with a mixture of love, passion... and lust! Panther removed the soft silk garment, revealing a black, low cut sports bra and a black thong. The male smiled at her, then began to slowly lick the female's stripes.

Miyu moaned loudly as Panther's tongue started caressing her cheeks. She gave him a quick lick on his scar, before letting her hormone crazed lover loose. Each second his tongue ran over her flesh, the more she wanted him inside her.

As Panther finished all the stripes he could see, his attention shifted to the bra. "There are more under there, aren't there?"

Miyu nodded and fiddled for the catch. Panther beat her to it.

The bra hit the floor and Panther sat back slightly. Yup, those were D's alright, each with 3 stripes. He licked his lips lightly and kissed her softly on the the stomach. Miyu squirmed and giggled, then sighed, deeply aroused. Then his worked it's way upward, producing aroused moans from the female, until it reached her breasts. At that point, Panther began to slowly and steadily lick each stripe over and over, stroking her backside and back.

Miyu moaned loudly and held Panther's head in place. It felt so GOOD! His feline tongue was warm and wet and GOOD! She pushed him back and reached for his pants, removing them quickly. That left him with a pair of red Y-fronts that bulged invitingly. Miyu purred loudly at the sight.

Panther held her close and began to kiss her lips again. Miyu returned it with vigour. Soon, the feline lovers were attempting to claw each other underwear off. Panther managed it.

Miyu, whose head was at the bottom of the bed, reached out for the discarded dressing gown (while the male got his own draws off) and retrieved the pack of birth control pills. She took one dry and nodded at Panther. "Alright, I'm ready..."

Panther nodded and readied himself. With one last kiss...

...He entered her.

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

There we are. This is a late one. I... am too tired to say much. So I guess I'll leave it there.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hi.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

OMG! Last chapter!!! (^_^) How was the last one? Good? Good.

Anyway, this is the first ending I have EVER done, so I'm sorry if it's crap.

Now, I'm gonna answer some reviews.

First up is ninjafoxshadow. Yeah, better late than never... I guess... But I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Next up, starfoxluver. Not much to answer there.

Now for ShadowFox0324. That first sentence made very little sense, but I get the gist, and I don't know. Maybe you just have an animal sex radar!!! Sorry I spelled Panther's name wrong. I was doing lots of late night typing. Caruso. Caruso. Caruso. OK, got it.

Finally, WhisperingZephyr. You're very supportive, y'know that? I don't know if I'd keep this going if it weren't for the support I get from you and others like you. As for the ending... I'm probably about to wreck the entire thing in 1 chapter. But, hey, that's just my pessimism talking!!!

On we go, then!

(\ /)

(o o)

( _ _ )

BUNNY!!!

You know the drill, I can't help myself with that one.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

* * *

Chapter 7: Making It Through.

* * *

Panther woke slowly next morning, stretching his arms as he did so, to find Miyu, still half asleep, with her arms around him, still quite naked. They said their silent good mornings, then Panther blew on the soft inside of her ear. She giggled and squirmed a little, then she sighed and snuggled into his chest. _Gods, how did I survive without this._ Panther could feel himself falling back to sleep...

An obnoxious knocking resounded from the door. Miyu sighed, exasperated rolled onto her back and yelled, "Who and what?"

A voice called through, "It's Recuntion. I can see signs of another guy, but no sign of him out here."

Miyu rolled her eyes at Panther and whispered "He's been like this for forever." Panther kissed her nose, making her giggle. Then she shouted, "Yes, Panther IS in here, and if you like your ears on your head and not shoved up your butt, you'll stay out there! Get it?" Panther began to chew her ear, which made her purr quietly.

"Yeah, I get it..." Recuntion's voice was suddenly sounded terrified. "Wh-what... what time... is ... is the... what time is the... the operation?"

Miyu tensed. She stopped purring. Tears sprang to her eyes. She let out a gentle sob. She managed to call, "I have to be there by 9," before she buried her face in Panther's chest and cried. Hard.

* * *

Miyu held Panther's hand tightly as she looked up at the hospital. It was a lovely building, white-washed, lots of windows, with a beautiful garden filled of all sorts of plants and trees, and a small fountain that doubled up as a paddling pool. But that didn't stop it being a place where deaths happened regularly.

Ruby had had to go to work already, since her boss was already short handed. But Recuntion stood there, silent but supportive. And, of course, she had Panther there.

Miyu wore a white button-up shirt, a sky blue cardigan, a pail green cardigan, pink long-socks (with a daisy print) and grey trainers. Her face was adorned with white mascara, grey eye-shadow and pink lip gloss. To Panther, she looked like an angel.

Panther himself was dressed in denim jeans, black t-shirt, a grey jacket and navy blue trainers. He gazed at the big, glass doors, then at Miyu. As soon as she entered that building, there was a very real chance that she wouldn't come back out. Not alive, anyway.

Strangely, it was Recuntion who broke the stony silence. He'd chosen a red t-shirt, a black jacket, black combats and black boots. He cleared his throat. "It's almost 9. Should we go in?" Miyu gripped his arm with her free hand. The little group entered the building.

Inside, they were greeted by a Persian tabby-cat. It was obvious she was Persian. Because she had pink eyes. She smiled cheekily at the advancing trio. "Well well, I wasn't expecting 2 BOYS!" She gave Miyu a warm hug. "We're ready for you any time now, Miyu." She nodded at the boys. "Hi, my name's Purta Kiyone, I'm one of the surgeons who'll be removing the tumour. It's a routine procedure, we do it all the time."

This did very little to ease Panther's concern. Routine operations went wrong too. He grabbed Miyu round the waist and kissed her lips lovingly. When their lips parted, there were tears in Panther's eyes. "I love you, Miyu. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Miyu cuddled him closer. "Please don't give up on me. Not yet. I love you, I really do, and I want to be with you. So don't give up on me yet."

Panther lifted her chin and smiled shakily at her. "I'll NEVER give up on you. Ever." A young nurse led Miyu away. Panther sighed, now scared for her. He turned to Purta. "So, where do we wait?"

An hour passed. And another one. Recuntion sat in a chair near the operating theatre, looking down, silent, almost detached, but with moist eyes. Panther paced up and down near by, too anxious to sit still. Neither said anything. They were both too worried to.

* * *

Miyu opened her eyes slowly, seeing nothing but a dirty white. There was no pain. Just a weird feeling in her arm. She felt weak. She didn't have enough energy to move anything but her eyes. She became aware of the oxygen mask that covered her muzzle. She looked at her arm, taking note of the medical equipment all around her, along with the regular _**Beep, beep, beep**_ that she took as her heart being monitored.

She was still on the operating table. The weird feeling was a surgeons searching for something. _So THAT'S what muscles look like!_ Miyu thought dreamily. She wasn't afraid. She could see Purta being very careful.

Suddenly, Purta chuckled lightly. "Found it. Tricky little bugger. RIGHT between the nerve and the muscle. That must be why she found it so painful. I think I can get it out..."

Miyu closed her eyes and smiled. _Thank the Gods, it's almost over._ She could feel herself falling asleep. _I can't wait to see Panther again..._

* * *

Panther stopped pacing and Recuntion stood up as they detected approaching footfalls. It was Purta, and she was smiling broadly, which was probably a good thing. When she was close enough, she said, "We managed to remove the tumour successfully. She' awake, and she can leave sometime this afternoon."

Both boys heaved a sigh of relief, then Panther spoke up. "Can we go see her?" Purta nodded and led them down a corridor, toward the recovery ward.

* * *

Miyu was reading a book called 'Interesting Times' by 'Terry Pratchett', which a nurse had given her earlier. She was deeply engrossed in her reading when there was a knock at the door. The boys walked in, followed by Purta. Panther gave her a passionate kiss, then Recuntion gave her a quick noogie. Purta simply leant against the door frame.

The tabby then spoke up. "So, how ya feelin', Miyu?"

Miyu leant back and put her arms behind her head. "I feel absolutely fine! OK, the stitches feel kinda odd, but other than that, I'm fine!" She looked from Recuntion's relived face to Panther's loving eyes before finishing, "Never better."

The boys sat either side of her and gave her a simultaneous hug. She smiled and returned the embraces. In the past 3 days, she'd found love, lost her virginity (at last), and beaten cancer. OK, Mrs Caladi probably saw her as the enemy now, but Miyu actually ENJOYED sass wars. So, all in all, things had definitely never been better.

* * *

In a dark room, a mysterious, dark brown wolf with black hair, black wings and kind, gentle, soothing, deep blue eyes, looks into a shining pool of water. Instead of reflecting his own image, the water shows the happy scene at the hospital. The wolf smiles kindly as the small group of felines start laughing and joking.

Suddenly, he looks up and speaks. "Hello, readers. Yes, I know you're here. My name is Lord Fate. I am a God. Not THE God, just A God. And I look after those who's intentions are pure. Panther simply went astray when he joined Star Wolf, so I influenced the play list on the night they met up again. Miyu was right! I'm on their side." He turns back to the pool of water. Purta can be seen outside the door, Recuntion has disappeared, leaving the young couple to make-out in peace.

Fate smiles and says, "I must also keep the time lines strait. So, if you don't mind," the scene starts to fade to black, "I have work to do."

_**THE**_

_**END

* * *

  
**_

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

Well... ta da? I will put out more chapters for my other stories. I just needed to do this, before I lost commitment. Hope you like.

Sorry about ambushing you with Lord Fate at the end there. I just had to do it.

Anyway, I'm gonna go start on a bag of HARIBO once this is up. Please review, tell me where I went wrong and where I went right.

And hands up anyone who hates how they've formatted the new-look Edit/Preview page. I can't see the entire thing without a hell of a lot of scrolling. Is anyone else ticked off at this?

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


End file.
